Mary Poppins
thumb|200px|link=Mary Poppins è un film del 1964 diretto da Robert Stevenson. Londra, 1906. Bert, un uomo tuttofare, oggi è un musicista di strada. La sua buffa esibizione viene interrotta dal vento dell'Est, che gli fa pensare che "qualcosa di strano" stia per accadere. Egli conduce quindi lo spettatore "errante" verso Viale dei Ciliegi, dove vive la famiglia Banks, passando davanti all'insolita dimora del puntualissimo Ammiraglio Boom. Al numero 17 di Viale dei Ciliegi, George Banks, integerrimo bancario di Londra, gestisce la propria casa come una banca pretendendo sempre che le cose funzionino perfettamente e che ci sia pace e serenità. Le improvvise dimissioni della governante Tata Ketty causate dai due vivaci figlioli, Jane e Michael, gettano casa Banks nella confusione. Dubitando che la sbadata moglie Winifred sia in grado di trovare per l'ennesima volta una sostituta efficiente, Banks fa pubblicare un annuncio sul "Times" coi requisiti che una governante dovrebbe avere a suo parere. Al contempo anche Jane e Michael, rammaricati per il dispiacere provocato al padre, scrivono una lettera nella quale decantano la loro tata ideale. Il signor Banks, indispettito, ne straccia il testo in seguito gettandolo nel caminetto, che magicamente viene aspirato fin al comignolo e poi nel cielo. Il giorno dopo, alle ore 8 in punto, una lunga fila di nuove governanti attende di venir esaminata dal signor Banks. Ma un forte vento alzatosi all'improvviso spazza via tutte le aspiranti lavoratrici: richiamata dalla bizzarra petizione dei due piccoli, pervenuta fino a lei attraverso il camino, ecco che scende dal cielo con un ombrello una giovane donna dotata di poteri magici. E' la "supertata" Mary Poppins. La donna fa il suo ingresso nella casa, presentando la lettera dei bambini come annuncio al quale ha risposto. In un'inversione di ruoli, sarà Mary Poppins ad esaminare il signor Banks ed a comunicare che farà un periodo di prova di una settimana, per poi decidere se accettare il posto. Durante il periodo di prova, con grande gioia di Jane e Michael, capiteranno ogni sorta di avventure: giochi fantastici, come "Chi ben comincia è a metà dell'opera", viaggi nei gessetti disegnati da Bert e le corse sui cavalli da giostra, per poi tornare a casa cullati dalla ninna nanna magica di Mary Poppins, ed ancora divertirsi con esilaranti thé da prendere sul soffitto con lo zio Albert. I bambini si affezionano molto alla tata e vorrebbero che lei restasse con loro per sempre; ma Mary Poppins ricorda che se ne andrà solo quando cambierà il vento. Un giorno, sotto consiglio della tata, il signor Banks porta con sé i bambini al lavoro in banca; durante il tragitto, i bambini ed il papà incontrano alla Cattedrale la signora dei piccioni, di cui Mary Poppins aveva loro parlato. Michael vorrebbe donarle i 2 penny da lui risparmiati, ma il signor Banks lo trascina in banca e cerca di convincerlo coi colleghi a depositare lì il suo denaro. Spaventati da quel mondo avido, i bambini scappano tra lo scompiglio in generale. Fortunatamente incontrano Bert, oggi uno spazzacamino, che li riaccompagnerà a casa. Qui un'altra avventura li attende: la signora Banks esorta lo spazzacamino a lavorare da loro e così, nella curiosità, i bambini vengono aspirati dalla canna fumaria e finiscono su per i tetti. Tutto ciò, si trasformerà in compagnia di Mary e Bert, in una splendida passeggiata serale sui tetti di Londra; infine, il quartetto verrà raggiunto dagli amici spazzacamini di Bert, tra canti e danze. Una volta a casa, i bambini scopriranno che la disavventura alla banca quel mattino è culminata nel licenziamento del signor Banks. Paradossalmente in tale situazione egli imparerà quale sia il giusto tono della quiete e della serenità: tutto si sistemerà nel migliore dei modi per la famiglia Banks, che ritrova l'affetto la gioia perduti e Mary Poppins ha così assolto il suo compito. Il vento è cambiato e mentre Jane e Michael corrono a far volare un aquilone di Bert su nel cielo coi propri genitori, Mary Poppins "praticamente perfetta sotto ogni aspetto" torna da dove è venuta. Personaggi Il personaggio protagonista indiscusso è Mary Poppins, la straordinaria bambinaia piovuta dal cielo. I coprotagonisti sono Jane e Michael, i due bambini considerati "pestiferi" dei quali Mary si prende cura, e Bert, il divertente spazzacamino amico di Mary che la fa viaggiare insieme ai bambini con la fantasia attraverso i suoi disegni col gesso. La madre dei bambini, la signora Banks, riflette com'era la situazione delle donne in quel tempo, al tempo delle suffragette. Differenze dal libro * Nel film, manca il giardiniere Robertson Ay, quello che pulisce anche le scarpe ai vari membri della famiglia Banks. Inoltre, nel libro, i fratelli Banks non sono due, ma quattro (i fratelli minori di Jane e Michael sono due gemelli neonati di nome John e Barbara). * Nel libro, Mrs Banks non è una suffragetta. * Nel film, le donne cui Bert dedica canzoni non hanno un ruolo preciso. Nel libro, invece, Miss Persimmon è la governante dello zio Albert e Mrs Corry ha un negozio fatato di pan di zenzero. * Nel libro, Mary Poppins viene assunta in casa Banks grazie ad un annuncio su un giornale. Quindi, i bambini non scrivono una canzone sulla tata perfetta. * Nel libro, Bert ha un ruolo molto più marginale e fa il venditore di fiammiferi. Del resto, quando lui e Mary Poppins entrano nel disegno, non ci sono i bambini Banks con loro, e i due non vanno alle corse dei cavalli, né alla caccia alla volpe. * Nel film, sono omessi vari episodi: l'incontro fra Andrew (il cane di Miss Lark, chiamato John nel film) e Lucky (un altro cane), la vicenda della Mucca Rossa, il giro del mondo di Mary Poppins e i bambini compiuto grazie a una bussola magica, la visita allo zoo e quella al supermercato dove Mary Poppins e i bambini vanno a Natale (lì, nel libro, incontrano la dea Maia). Nel libro, c'è l'episodio della visita di Michael e Jane alla banca, anche se i ragazzi non arrivano fino all'ufficio del padre, ma si fermano dalla vecchietta degli uccelli. * Nel libro, Mrs Banks è contenta della partenza di Mary Poppins, in quanto la trova brutta e cattiva, ma quest'ultima lascia ai bambini un foglio con il suo ritratto. Curiosità *Gli spazzacamino del film hanno partecipato 43 anni dopo al film Disney "Come d'incanto" come ballerini del celebre balletto al Central Park "Dille che l'ami" (sono i simpatici vecchietti seduti inizialmente sulla panchina). *In una scena, Bert dice a Mary queste parole: rifletti... ammicchi... sbatti le palpebre...: ricalca lo stesso contesto detto dal gatto Romeo nel classico Gli Aristogatti (ariccate el naso... sfregateve er mento... chiedete ll'occhi... segnateve n'petto...). *Le altre attrici considerate per la parte furono Bette Davis e Angela Lansbury, ma alla fine fu scelta Julie Andrews, al tempo poco conosciuta dal grande pubblico internazionale in quanto star di Broadway che, fino a quel momento aveva fatto solo delle sporadiche apparizioni alla tv americana. *Julie Andrews accettò di interpretare Mary Poppins solo dopo che Jack Warner ebbe dato ad Audrey Hepburn il ruolo da protagonista nella versione cinematografica di My Fair Lady (ruolo creato dalla Andrews in teatro). *David Tomlinson recitò con un paio di baffi finti. *Per il ruolo di Bert, oltre a Dick Van Dyke che ottenne poi la parte, furono presi in considerazione Fred Astaire e Cary Grant. Nel film l'attore veste anche i panni del vecchissimo banchiere, Mr. Dawes Senior. *L'autrice del romanzo desiderava che la scena dei disegni con il gesso fatti da Bert fosse eliminata, ma Walt Disney non volle. *I pinguini che servono il tè a Mary Poppins e Bert sono stati doppiati, nella versione originale, da James MacDonald che cura anche gli effetti sonori del film. *Il film incassò 102.272.727 dollari. *Dell'intero film è stata fatta una parodia in una puntata de "I Simpson". I personaggi del film vengono sostituiti dagli abitanti di Springfield e Mary Poppins viene chiamata Shary Bobbins, la quale alla fine dell'episodio viene travolta da un aereo mentre stava viaggiando con l'ombrello a mo' di mongolfiera. *Il personaggio di Mary Poppins viene ricordato nella versione italiana del film Lara Croft: Tomb Raider nel seguente dialogo: ::- Mr. Pimms: Io sono il signor Poppins. ::- Lara Croft: Il signor Poppins? ::- Mr. Pimms: Sì! Basta un poco di zucche'... [sorride per l'imbarazzo] :Non è chiaro come mai gli adattatori del film abbiano tradotto "Pimms" con "Poppins". *Nel doppiaggio italiano ci sono alcune differenze piuttosto notevoli rispetto alla versione originale: ::- Il cane di Miss Lark nella versione inglese si chiama Andrew, mentre in Italia si chiama John ::- Nella versione italiana Mary Poppins ha come giorno libero il secondo lunedì del mese, mentre nella versione inglese è il secondo martedì *Una parodia-omaggio al film avviene nell'episodio La vendetta di Remi della serie animata Due Fantagenitori, quando la cattiva baby-sitter di Timmy Turner, Vicky, viene sostituita da una nuova baby-sitter che assomiglia molto a Mary Poppins. Inoltre, il nome di questa donna, Susie Califragilistic, ricorda molto la canzone Supercalifragilistichespiralidoso. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film Mary Poppins è stata composta da Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman e Irwin Kostal, ed è stata vincitrice di un Oscar, un Golden Globe e di un Grammy Award nel 1965. Special Edition (2004) La colonna sonora di Mary Poppins viene ripubblicata ufficialmente il 16 novembre 2004, in un'edizione speciale di 2 CD, per celebrare il 40º anniversario, conseguentemente alla pubblicazione del film in DVD che ha la stessa immagine di copertina. * 2004 - Wat Disney's Mary Poppins "Special Edition" Special Edition Soundtrack Disco 1 # Overture # One Man Band # Sister Suffragette # The Life I Lead # The Perfect Nanny # Air Mail / Admiral Boom / The Not-So-Perfect Nannies / Mary Poppins Arrives (Instrumental) # A Spoonful of Sugar # Pavement Artist # Jolly Holiday # The Carousel Horses # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Pavement Artist (Reprise) # Stay Awake # Trouble at Uncle Albert's (Instrumental) # I Love to Laugh # A British Bank (The Life I Lead) # Feed the Birds # Father's Footsteps (Instrumental) # Fidelity Fiduciary Bank # Panic at the Bank (Instrumental) # Chim Chim Cher-ee / March over the Rooftops # Step in Time # A Man Has Dreams (The Life I Lead / A Spoonful of Sugar) # Mr. Banks Is Discharged (Instrumental) # Let's Go Fly a Kite Disco 2 # The Children Write Their Own Advertisement # The Line of Applicants and Mary Poppins Arrives # Notes on Mary Meeting the Banks # Up to the Nursery # Bert and the Talking Pictures # A Carousel Horse Ride to the Seashore # The Return Home # The Next Morning We Meet the Sweep and Uncle Albert's # A Change in the Wind and an Adventure With Admiral Boom # The Bird Woman # Mr. Banks and the Compass # The Compass Sequence: Timbuktu # The Compass Sequence: The Land of Sand # The Compass Sequence: Tea in China # The Compass Sequence: The North Pole # The Return Home # Cherry Tree Lane # Mr. Banks Decided to Hire a Nanny Himself # The Children Write Their Own Advertisement # The Line of Applicants and Marry Poppins Arrives # Notes on Mary Meeting the Banks # Up to the Nursery # Bert and the Talking Pictures # A Carousel Horse Ride to the Seashore # The Return Home # The Next Morning We Meet the Sweep # Uncle Albert's # A Change in the Wind and an Adventure with Admiral Boom # The Bird Woman # Mr. Banks and the Compass # The Compass Sequence: Timbuktu # The Compass Sequence: The Land of Sand # The Compass Sequence: Tea in China # The Compass Sequence: The North Pole # The Return Home # Everyone Descends on Cherry Tree Lane # Mary Departs Edizione Italiana Supercalifragilistichespiralidoso e le altre canzoni in originale cantate da Julie Andrews, in italiano furono cantate da Tina Centi. La versione italiana della colonna sonora del film Mary Poppins è stata pubblicata anche in CD, nel 1995 dalla Sony Music. * 1995 - Mary Poppins - Colonna Sonora Originale Disney Records/Sony Music # Ouverture (4:04) # La Tata Perfetta (1:40) # Suffragette, A Noi! (1:41) # Io Vivo Come Un Re (1:51) # Un Poco di Zucchero (3:00) # Com'è Bello Passeggiar con Mary (2:06) # Supercalifragilistic-espiralidoso (2:00) # Stiamo Svegli (1:45) # Rido da Morire (2:43) # L'Educazione dei Bambini (1:58) # Sempre, Sempre, Sempre (3:50) # Due Penny in Banca (3:47) # Cam-Caminì (2:48) # Tutti Insieme (2:03) # Le Amarezze della Vita (4:20) # L'Aquilone (1:50) Distribuzione Il film Mary Poppins è stato pubblicato sia in VHS che DVD. La VHS uscì in diverse edizioni e riedizioni con copertine quasi sempre diverse tra loro. Nel 1998 in occasione del 35º anniversario del film la VHS di Mary Poppins fu distribuita anche in un confanetto in tiratura limitata assieme alla videocassetta del classico Disney Lo scrigno delle sette perle. Mary Poppins è stato anche uno dei primi film Disney ad essere stato distribuito in dvd nel 1999, oggi questa edizione è decisamenete molto rara. Nel 2004 il film è uscito anche in una edizione speciale Dvd a due dischi e, in occasione del 40º anniversario del film, la pellicola è stata completamente restaurata in digitale. Riconoscimenti * 1965 - Premio Oscar ** Miglior attrice protagonista a Julie Andrews ** Miglior montaggio a Cotton Warburton ** Migliori effetti speciali a Peter Ellenshaw, Hamilton Luske e Eustace Lycett ** Miglior colonna sonora a Richard M. Sherman e Robert B. Sherman ** Miglior canzone (Chim Chim Cher-ee) a Richard M. Sherman e Robert B. Sherman ** Nomination Miglior film a Walt Disney e Bill Walsh ** Nomination Migliore regia a Robert Stevenson ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura non originale a Bill Walsh e Don DaGradi ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Edward Colman ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Carroll Clark, William H. Tuntke, Emile Kuri e Hal Gausman ** Nomination Migliori costumi a Tony Walton ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Robert O. Cook ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora adattata a Irwin Costal * 1965 - Golden Globe ** Miglior attrice in un film commedia o musicale a Julie Andrews ** Miglior colonna sonora a Richard M. Sherman e Robert B. Sherman ** Nomination Miglior film commedia o musicale ** Nomination Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale a Dick Van Dyke * 1965 - Premio BAFTA ** Miglior attrice debuttante a Julie Andrews * 1965 - Laurel Award ** Miglior film ** Miglior performance non protagonista in un musical a Glynis Johns ** Miglior performance in un musical a Julie Andrews ** Miglior canzone (Chim Chim Cher-ee) a Richard M. Sherman e Robert B. Sherman * 1965 - Grammy Award ** Miglior colonna sonora a Richard M. Sherman e Robert B. Sherman * 1965 - American Cinema Editors ** Miglior montaggio a Cotton Warburton * 1966 - Blue Ribbon Award ** Miglior film straniero a Robert Stevenson * 1965 - Directors Guild of America ** Nomination DGA Award a Robert Stevenson * 2005 - Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award ** Miglior DVD * 1964 - New York Film Critics Circle Award ** Nomination Miglior attrice protagonista a Julie Andrews * 1965 - Writers Guild of America ** WGA Award a Bill Walsh e Don DaGradi Galleria Mary-Poppins-.jpg Mary-Poppins-1.jpg Mary-Poppins-3.jpg Mary-Poppins-2.jpg Categoria:Film Live action Categoria:Film Disney ar:ماري بوبينز da:Mary Poppins en:Mary Poppins (film) es:Mary Poppins (película) fr:Mary Poppins (1964) nl:Mary Poppins (film) pl:Mary Poppins (film) pt-br:Mary Poppins (filme) ru:Мэри Поппинс (фильм) zh:歡樂滿人間